Payphone
''Payphone ''(as made famous by Maroon 5) is a Merrie Melodie for The Looney Tunes Show. It was adapted by Rarity4President, and stars Michigan J. Frog and Ralph Wolf. Lyrics Michigan: I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change, I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember The people we used to be... It's even harder to picture That you're not here next to me You say it's too late to make it But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise... I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change, I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of it One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Ohhh You turned your back on tomorrow 'Cause you forgot yesterday I gave you my love to borrow But you just gave it away You can't expect me to be fine I don't expect you to care I know I said it before But all of our bridges burned down I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise... I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change, I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of it One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Now I'm at a payphone... Ralph: Man, what that is I'll be out spending all this money While you're sitting 'round wondering Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing Made it from the bottom Now when you see me I'm stuntin' And all cars start with the push of a button Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it Switch the number to my phone so you never could call it Don't need my name on my show, you can tell it I'm ballin' Swish, what a shame, could have got picked Had a really good game but you missed your last shot So you talk about who you see at the top Or what you could have saw But sad to say it's over for Phantom pulled up, valet open doors Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for Now it's me who they want So you can go and take that little piece of it with you Michigan: I'm at a payphone trying to call home More of my change, I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? (WHOO-HOO!) If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of it One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Now I'm at a payphone... Voice Cast *Tanner Schnabel as Michigan J. Frog *Thomas D. Coyote as Ralph Wolf Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs Category:Comedy Category:G Category:Tanner's Pages